Errar es aprender
by KamiCat09
Summary: Tras un pequeño accidente culinario, Saitama le da una gran enseñanza a Genos. One shot / Saigenos / Saitama x Genos


La tarde habría podido transcurrir tranquilamente de no ser por el gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina. El ruido había hecho que Saitama se sobresaltara y abandonara súbitamente la lectura de su manga favorito.

Alarmado, pero con demasiada pereza para ir a toda prisa, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el umbral de la cocina, asomando su rostro tras este para encontrarse con una peculiar escena. Genos, su pupilo, se maldecía por lo bajo mientras observaba hacia el fregadero, la sartén que al parecer estuvo utilizando para preparar la cena ahora humeaba bajo el helado chorro de agua. Un pequeño accidente culinario que parecía haber irritado al cyborg, mas a Saitama le traía sin cuidado.

—Genos, ¿estás bien?— Inquirió un tanto preocupado por la reacción de su compañero.

—¡Lo lamento mucho maestro! —la respuesta fue inmediata y vino acompañada con una reverencia a modo de disculpa, el héroe de rango B supo entonces que lo que vendría a continuación sería un largo monólogo interpretado por el avergonzado Genos—. Pensé que la carne se doraría más rápido si la calentaba manualmente, pero... terminé incinerándola debido a un error en los cálculos...—

Tras escuchar eso, el mayor miró hacia el fregadero, más concretamente hacia el desdichado filete totalmente carbonizado que corroboraba la veracidad de las palabras del menor.

—Es una pena, era carne de cali...

—¡Lo lamento muchísimo!— Lo interrumpió para disculparse una vez más, manteniendo su postura de disculpas ante su maestro. —Si no fuese un discípulo tan torpe ahora tendría la cena, pero...

—Oye, solo se te quemó la comida, no es para tanto...— Por muy seguidas que fuesen, Saitama no podía acostumbrarse a esas hilarantes escenas en las que Genos casi que imploraba perdón por cosas tan banales.

—Era su cena, no podía permitirme cometer tal error, al final he desperdiciado la carne y he estropeado su sartén, lamento mucho los problemas ocasionados. —Entonces el joven levantó la vista, fijando sus ojos dorados en el mirar de su tutor. Lo miraba decidido y con intensidad, cosa que al mayor no le dio buenas sensaciones, sabía de sobra lo que venía a continuación. —¡Volveré a intentarlo! ¡Le aseguro que esta vez no cometeré ningún err...!

—No. —Saitama lo interrumpió súbitamente. —Hombre, solo se te ha quemado la comida, es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera. —En verdad no era capaz de entender cómo una situación tan simple había acabado en un diálogo tan largo e innecesario; fuese como fuese, estaba decidido a acabar con ese incómodo momento de una vez.

—Lo siento mucho, maestro...

—Eres un buen chico, no tienes que disculparte por todo lo que haces.— Al decir aquello último, Saitama dejó caer unas suaves caricias sobre los rubios cabellos de su discípulo, como si de un cachorro se tratase. Genos por su parte, aunque su cuerpo no poseía el sentido del tacto, no dejó de sorprenderse ante el gesto de su adorado tutor. No era capaz de sentir la suavidad o la calidez de la mano que acariciaba su cabello artificial, sin embargo, sí que pudo sentir un candor con tan solo presenciar aquel dulce gesto que le dedicaban a su persona.

—Bueno, ahora yo prepararé la cena, tú puedes ayudarme limpiando el desorden que haya. —Una vez notó que su discípulo parecía estar más calmado, Saitama retiró su mano y procedió a rascarse la cabeza. Ni siquiera él sabía el motivo de su actuar tan poco habitual con el menor, pero milagrosamente ese gesto había sido más que suficiente para calmar su ansiedad.

—¡Sí maestro! —Como siempre, la respuesta de Genos fue firme y enérgica, el joven estaba lleno de energía otra vez y eso fue un alivio para su mayor, tal parecía que el momento bochorno ya no era más que cosa del pasado.

—Oh... — el mayor se había dispuesto a iniciar con la preparación de la cena, pero rápidamente miró hacia atrás al recordar lo que debía decirle al joven—. La próxima vez sé más cuidadoso con el fuego.—

Genos pareció sobresaltarse e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno, bajo la mirada inquisitoria de Saitama.

—Entiendo, debo aprender de mis fracasos para volverme más fuerte. ¡Gracias maestro! —Dijo enérgico y con diligencia, mirando casi con adoración al mayor y dejándole algo extrañado.

—No era eso a lo que me refería, pero está bien... — Saitama había dicho eso en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi en un susurro. Pensaba que su pupilo exageraba bastante y se tomaba demasiado en serio cualquier cosa que saliese de su boca, pero no tenía intenciones de refutárselo, no cuando Genos lucía tan apasionado al escribir esa nueva "enseñanza" en su cuaderno.

Simplemente lo dejó ser. Todavía tenía que preparar la cena.

** ; Nota de autor:**

_Hola estimado lector, (¿o más bien lectora?). _

_Agradezco de corazón que hayas elegido leer este "libro" si tan siquiera podría llamarse así. __Hace días que este shipp llamó especialmente mi atención y no fui capaz de reprimir los deseos que tenía de escribir algo protagonizado por Saitama y Genos. Dada que esta fue mi primera vez escribiendo sobre estos personajes, no me extrañaría que hayan quedado bastante salidos del canon (quitando el hecho de que son homosexuales en las historias de este tipo)._

_Aún con los posibles fallos que pueden haber, espero que esta corta historia haya sido de tu agrado. _

_Atte: Kami._


End file.
